


How Nouis Happens

by IWantToLearnToWrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Niall, Dom Louis, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, No Homo, Pining, Pornography, Smut, Sub Niall, Top Louis, Underage Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToLearnToWrite/pseuds/IWantToLearnToWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Formerly Owning a Fourth of a Whole)<br/>Everyone thought Louis hated Niall but it is actually quite the opposite.</p><p>or how Louis started pinning over Niall and convinced him to try being with another boy; specifically Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis in Nouis - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this will contain boyxboy relationships and mature content. its in the warnings so if you dont like it then dont read. this is also my first time writing so it may suck. i just want to try my hand it writing and im completely winging this
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respective owners. I don't own anything but the plot and the original characters.

It wasn’t a big secret to the world that, among the members of One Direction, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan had the worst relationship. Louis swears he doesn’t hate the guy. It’s just that on a particular chapter of his life, annoyance after annoyance arises and Niall just happens to be at the wrong end of his anger.

Niall didn’t even do anything. He was sweet and caring, as he always was but it pissed off Louis how clingy Niall is toward him; always laughing at his jokes; always following what he says; always there when he is needed. Now that Louis thinks of it, he is perfect and there really is no reason to treat him badly. 

Louis huffs in agitation at what he did not more than 10 minutes ago. He told Niall to sod off when all the boy wanted was to show him something he purchased. Rather than having fun with the bubbly blonde, he’s alone in his room; on his bed and staring at the ceiling. The band was currently sharing an apartment complex as their album gets processed so they were bound to bump into each other. 

How is suppose to face the Irishman now? What is he even suppose to say to the boy? How did it even get to this point? Louis rubs his temple at the last question.

Louis didn’t know how but he knows when. It started a several weeks ago when his closest mate, Harry, had presented several signs of not being straight. It was probably the support for the LGBT community and the not so subtle talk about being bisexual. Being a good friend he is and closet homosexual himself, he confronted Harry about it.

After the astonishingly good talk, they realized really they had a lot in common and got even closer. But not in the way most people would expect a homosexual and a bisexual to get closer. They both agreed that, although they took a liking to men, their relationship was purely brotherly. Contrary to popular belief, gay people aren’t attracted to every guy they see. 

They could be together but it would be weird. They didn’t see each other like that and they were both tops when it came to sex. Not to mention the alpha personalities they had would really drive a wedge in a romantic relationship. They were merely brothers that took comfort in each other seeing as they were in the same boat. Too bad the management didn’t see it that way.

It was the time when the Larry Stylinson controversy erupted. Harry and Louis got increasingly attached since they confide in each other. There were barely any bounds between them but the blooming friendship the two boys had was interpreted as a striving romance by the fans. 

Having two gay members in a band that was suppose to attract girls was bad business and bad business wasn’t something the management wanted. They already had an idea about Harry’s gender orientation and they plan to discuss it with both boys.

It was in an early morning meeting that Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson was called. They were seated in front of the management’s top officers. There was 5 of them, all in miraculously cut suits and adorned with unforgiving scrutinizing eyes. Harry tried to make light conversation to ease the tension but the old ones had other plans.

“People are starting to think you’re a couple.” the gentleman in the middle spoke, direct to the assemblies intention.

“We can’t have people thinking any of you are gay. We know about Harry’s bisexuality and we want it to stop.” another ordered.

“You can’t just tell him not be who he is.” Louis interjected. 

“Listen lad, we know you’re a good kid but you have to understand that maybe Harry here fancies you. We can’t have him turning you...” The first man trailed off.

“Turn me what? Turn me gay?” Louis said harshly. By this point he was fuming. How dare they assume that Harry likes him that way just because he likes dudes? How dare they assume he is a good person just because they think he’s straight? How dare they assume that he could turn gay? He didn’t turn gay, he was born as one. And Harry was born that way too. God forbid that they act otherwise just because some fossilised bigot businessman doesn’t want to lose a few bucks. 

“For your information, just because he could like blokes doesn’t mean he wants to shag them all. And you can’t turn people into someone they’re not. You should actually be proud that he’s bisexual!” Louis attests. “At least he can be attracted to women, unlike me. I’m a full on cock sucker and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

They were all surprised by Louis’ outburst. Even Harry who was previously squirming in fear was now just looking at his friend with his mouth agape. Harry concluded that if being a man is based on having big balls then Louis must be the manliest man in the room because, damn, that took a lot of courage. 

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m gay but don’t automatically assume that I’m sleeping with him. I’m sure he’s great in bed but he’s just not my type. No offence, Harry.” Louis casually says to his band mate and then faces the managers again. He’s brimming with confidence. He’s got the truth out and all they’re doing is looking stunned and stupid; save for one.

Out of the five executives, there was only one woman and throughout the entire meeting she only shows one expression; boredom. Louis has this eldritch pain in his chest. This one is not like the rest, she knows more.

“There is nothing sexual or romantic between the two of you?” she questions.

Both boys nod in the affirmative.

“You are gay” she asks Louis but as if stating. The boy nods again.

“You are bisexual?” she does the same with Harry who responded by the same head gesture.

The woman takes a deep breath. All is silent. Louis guess was correct on her being different. It is evident because the other officials dare not interfere with her interrogation. She has something planned. 

“Well then, it seems that you are quite adamant on not changing and, as you said, there is nothing we can do about it.

We will hold a press conference tonight and there you shall reveal that you are not in a relationship although you are both not heterosexual.” Louis and Harry had grins on their faces. They could not have been happier. “This announcement will be followed by the news that One Direction is no more.”

The joy they once felt was turned into dismay but of equal degree. It was now Harry who defended “You can’t just do that. The fans won’t accept it.”

“Accept it or not, we will retire your band forcibly. With a little media manipulation, the people will soon forget about you.” She counters.

“We’re getting more popular each day. I’m sure some other recording company will hire us”

“They can’t hire you if you are still under us. The 5 of you have signed a contract that has a non-compete clause. We may no longer fund your singing careers but the agreement will prevent you from joining other record labels. By the time the contract has expired, no one will take you because you will have become has-beens.” 

“What about the others? Niall, Liam, Zayn. They didn’t do anything wrong.” Harry voiced out.

“We have no use for them anymore. They will be sent home and Niall will be deported since he no longer has a purpose here. I know it sounds bad but, as Louis has stated matter-of-factly there is nothing we can do.” Her voice is calm and her eyes are void. 

“Bitch.” Louis curses her. “I know you’re just scaring us but I also know those threats aren’t empty if it means you’ll lose money when we come out. Why don’t we stop this game of intimidation and talk settlement like real businessmen?”

“Louis.” Harry whispers. He knew his friend was witty but this is just a different level of smart. He was reading the woman like the woman was reading them, analytically challenging each other.

“You have always been quite brash Mr. Tomlinson. All we want is for you to stay away from each other a little more than usual, lessen the closeness you have until the rumour mill stops. And maybe date a girl, we could provide one if you wish.”

Harry was about to protest but Louis shushes him with a “It’s alright Haz. I can do it, no big deal.” and continues with the negotiations. “I’ll do it but Harry gets to go on with his lifestyle. You can’t prevent him from being who he is.”

“As long as he doesn’t come out, we have a deal” She adds.

“Deal.” was all Louis replies with. 

When Louis looks back at the decision, he doesn’t regret it. He gained a new friend named Eleanor who, although was paid to be with him, was there to listen and understand him. Harry was also doing well. He got to go to a bar that supported homosexuals and wore a ‘Love is Equal’ shirt. Management couldn’t do anything about it because of the agreement. 

A fortnight after the meeting, Louis felt extremely depressed. The only person who could understand him was taken away and the relationship he’s in is contrived. Niall was there though. He must have sensed Louis distress so he constantly keeps him company.

It was enjoyable for Louis. They hanged out and played pranks. The younger one adored and respected him. Louis felt like a hero. They were starting to get really close until that day happened. 

Niall walked in on Louis while he was pleasuring himself. Typically, the boys won’t care of they saw the other jacking off. It happened in more than one occasion. The problem was that Louis was watching porn, gay porn. 

They were staying in a hotel and Louis thought the other boys left. So he did what any hormonal teenager would do, he masturbated. He opened his laptop and clicked on a bookmarked video. He particularly liked it because the pornstars were around his age. The top looked like him(it was easier to imagine the guy as himself) and the bottom boy was undeniably hot.

He always did this thing where he would watch the entire video. People usually don’t do that and just skip to the sex scene but he liked to pretend he was really having sex with someone. It’s been a long while since he had a decent shag. It would be too risky to sleep with males so he doesn’t. 

Even on the rare occasions that he does find a guy, he just doesn’t cut it. There are compatibility issues. Louis likes to fuck rough and he has a dominator kink. Those kinds of needs aren’t easily met.

Louis sits on the centre of his bed with his legs spread, the device between them. He watches as the top man remove his shirt and proceed to take of his pants before sitting down on a sturdy wooden table – must be one of those kitchen pornography episodes. The bottom looks at him like he is the greatest gift to humanity. 

Louis wants a boy like that. Always willing to adore and serve him. He emulates the action and removes his clothes. The bronze majesty of his skin is presented leaving him a tad chilly. He focuses and the video while slowly palming himself. The bottom was giving his top a blowjob, sucking all the glory it has to offer. The expertise could be seen in the boy’s ability to deep throat ceaselessly.

The top stands and the bottom remains kneeling on the floor. The top caresses his partner’s hair while coaxing him to suck again. When the bottom complies, the dominant male shoves his entire length in and out rapidly. 

Louis spits on his and then pumps around his shaft. He desperately wants a blowjob right now. And he wants it from someone like the pornstar because the boy just takes it, willing to please. 

The actors stop and switch positions. The bottom bends down on the furniture and the other boy genuflects behind him. He spreads the boys butt cheeks then eats his hole out. The boy repays the service by letting out long sultry moans. 

Louis stops his hand and watches. He pictures having a boy beautiful hole clenching around his tongue. His mouth excessively waters and he raises a finger to bite on. This sexual longing is killing him.

It was now time for the main event. The top stands up and situates his penis on his partners rim. He smacks it twice, probably to signal him that he is about to enter, making sinful noises. 

The penetrator and the penetrated meet in a slow yet intense movement. Louis squeezes his dick at the sight of the penis disappearing into another person. The performers start slow and Louis follows, moving his hand along with the show.

The speed increases and the bottom starts moaning louder in pleasure. Louis imagines having someone to slam into like that, giving into his wishes and allowing him to be as fervid as he wants.

His hand is doing fast motions. Eyes closed, he lies on the bed. The video is forgotten and all he is focusing on is the sensation he’s having. He grunts at the wave after wave of delicious friction he’s receiving.

He was already near climax when Niall burst in.

“Hey, Lou! There’s this really funn…” Niall cut the sentence short when he saw what his friend was doing. 

Louis was panicking. He pulled the covers under him but in the process flipped the computer so it landed closer to Niall. The video was still active and it was loud. 

“Don’t you ever knock” Louis screamed. He knew the answer to that, of course not. The boys developed a kinship where sudden intrusions were acceptable. Even he himself doesn’t knock before entering his band mates’ rooms. 

Niall was stunned by the sight before him. He didn’t know Louis was gay. He just got a girlfriend, for Pete’s sake. Him being him tried to make the situation better by being humorous and said “Sorry. I didn’t know you were busy watching porn that looks like it has us in it.” while giving a suggestive wink.

In all honesty, Niall does look like the bottom boy. He had dirty blonde hair, a small frame, and pale skin. But Louis didn’t see it as a joke. He took it as an insult and yelled “Get the fuck out! And don’t you dare tell anyone about this”

There was hurt in Niall’s eyes. He didn’t mean to offend anyone. He just wanted to express that he didn’t care that Louis is gay and there is nothing that’s going to change between them. He hopes Louis will realize that because he absolutely idolizes him and it would be such a pain knowing he is hated by the person he worships. 

When Niall leaves, Louis grumbles under his breath. Being gay was supposed to be a secret and how dare that boy assume he’s the one being jacked off to. Louis’ body was red in anger and arousal. He still hasn’t cum so he may as well finish what was started. 

He took the computer that was near the edge of the bed and rewound it for a few minutes. When it was set to the steamy part, he carried on to pumping his dick. 

Niall ruined this video for him because when he watched it, all he saw was him fucking Niall on a table, the creamy soft flesh in front of him as he pounds into him.

Louis didn’t know why but all his dreams about having a submissive boyfriend were materialized into Niall. He imagined the blonde moaning his name and begging for him to go harder. He responds by slapping the younger ones ass harshly then leans forward to whisper in his ear “flip over and I’ll fuck you hard.”

Louis eyes were now closed. He has ignored the video because the idea of Niall being his cockslut was all that is needed. 

In his mind, Niall is lying on the desk and his legs are spread out wide for him. He smoothes his hand over Niall’s body, admiring the inviting figure. Louis bends down to lick the boy and suck on the pale skin to distract him from the incoming intuition. 

Niall sounds off a muffled cry when the width of Louis dick stretches him. When the older boy is in balls deep, he moves his hips in circles and effectively brushing the prostate. Niall is in tears at the unexplained pleasure. He wraps his hand around Louis trying to contain himself.

Louis smirks at the power he has over the boy. He pulls out slowly then returns with a vigorous velocity. He sustains this quick rhythm and knows Niall likes it. The boy is a moaning mess, his dick leaking so much precum.

“Say my name” Louis orders and Niall abides by repeating ‘Louis’ in a breathless manner. The older male moves every time he hears his name. Niall figures the game out and enhances the repetition. There are now load slaps of skin heard has Niall speaks while Louis responds with movement.

Louis lifts Niall’s hips upward and the shift of position induces attention upon the latter’s prostate. The chanting stops and only non-coherent noises are heard from his mouth. As sadistic as it sounds, Louis enjoys how the blonde loses himself and becomes a slut that lives only for his dick.

They are both sweating. Niall has his mouth agape and eyes looking distant while Louis watches the splendour happening before him. The heat of Niall’s walls clutches his shaft, pleasuring his manhood with friction. The pace of their lustful dance is now in an all time high. 

Niall envelops his legs around Louis, informing the boy on top that he’s close. Louis hastens his motions, coaxing Niall into his orgasm. There was a staggered yell which is concurrent with Niall cumming between them and Louis cums at the thought of Niall ejaculating with only his dick.

Louis opens his eyes only to find that the video has long been over and semen on his abdomen, chest, and even his neck. He came that strong from the thought of giving it hard to a bandmate. 

After that, he couldn’t look Niall in the eyes without imagining the blonde being sweaty and writhing beneath him, bearing a heavily fucked face. The only person who was there during this difficult time and he can’t be near him because he was used as jack off material. 

Louis felt lonely without the Irishman’s presence and he blamed him for that. If Niall had just knocked then there wouldn’t be any of this awkwardness. 

Niall wasn’t at fault for anything but when Louis finally had someone to accuse for the shitty things happening in his life, he couldn’t stop. And so, Niall Horan was the cause of all Louis’ misfortunes.

It was Niall’s fault he couldn’t be best friends with Harry anymore. It was Niall’s fault he was forced into a pretend relationship. It was the Irishman’s fault that management scrutinized everything he did. And it especially his fault that Louis couldn’t stop watching porn that had blonde twinks as bottoms.

Deep down, Louis knew he was being stupid. Niall was probably the only one innocent among them but having someone to pass all the blame to was easier.

That is when it started, the notion that Louis and Niall of One Direction are frenemies. But Niall, being the gold-hearted boy, didn’t give up on their friendship. He continued to ask the other boy to go out or play games, in which the older male merely snubbed him or made rude remarks. 

That’s how they got here. That is how Louis Tomlinson ended up lying on his bed without a friend in the world but in truth, there was one loyal boy waiting on him in the room next door.


	2. Louis in Nouis - Part 2

‘Twit! You absolute, bloody twit!’

Louis is, once again, busy feeling sorry for himself. It’s not like he has a legitimate reason too. Clearly looking at the situation, it is he who is the oppressor and not the oppressed.

‘It’s not too late. You could still apologise.’

He ignores his conscience. He can’t apologise to the boy because that would mean Niall is not at fault; not at fault for their quarrel, not at fault for his horrible life, not at fault for anything. If it is not his then whose is it?

If it is his own then that makes him a worthless person, incapable of controlling his life. If it’s the management’s then it makes him weak because he allowed himself to be controlled. If it is no one’s then that just makes it worse because how are you suppose to fix it if you don’t know the source of the problem.

Louis hates feeling powerless. As a man with four younger sisters, he needed power to care for them. When the band started, as immature as he may seem, he has always looked after the boys.

The public may not know it but Louis Tomlinson takes his status as the eldest seriously. He takes care of his band mates in his own way like when he made a deal to give Harry freedom in exchange of his own.

The bed is starting to get uncomfortable. Maybe it’s the cushions or maybe it’s the guilt. Louis’ solution for that is a distraction. He’s already found solace in his irrationality so there would be no point in finding a genuine answer.

He retrieves his phone the bedside table and scanned his recently used contacts. The first name is Niall and it has a text that Louis deliberately ignored.

From: Leprechaun  
Stil in my rum if u chnge ur mind. Got u a gift

Louis hammers his head down his pillow. Why does he have to be so nice? It only adds to the already momentous guilt suffocating him.

He checks the next name on the list and it’s madam B, the female member of management’s executive board. She’s responsible for severing his friendship with Harry. He calls her Boss B, which is short for Boss Bitch. Louis is fairly certain that her surname, although begins with the letter B, isn’t Bitch but it seems appropriate for her personality.

As terrorizing as she may be, she is just the person who could provide the distraction Louis needs. He intends to focus on work for the time being and she always has something for him to do. It could be some studio work to write more songs or it could be going on a date with his beard of a girlfriend to promote his, not so true, heterosexuality.

He sends her a text.

To Boss B:  
feel like working. Got anythin for me?

Instead of receiving a simple text back, Louis is surprised to have gotten a call instead. He answers the phone with hesitance.

``What did you do this time?`` the manager vocalizes from the device.

“What do you mean ‘what did I do? Just asking if there’s any work to be done?”

``You, sir, do not develop sudden urges to work. Especially on a holiday you’ve begged me to allow you.``

“Listen, woman! This is one of the very few moments I’m cooperative with you so you better take it and give me a reason to leave!” Louis rages but abruptly shuts himself up. His tongue slipped and told the woman that he, indeed, did something and wanted to runaway from it.

``A reason to leave?`` she enquires with an amused, condescending tone. ``and for what cause should you have to leave our poor, little Nialler alone?``

Louis mentally curses. Not only can she see through his intentions but she is also aware that they are the only two in the complex. The paparazzi keep them at constant surveillance and monitoring every time one of them leaves so it wouldn’t be surprising that she knows it as well.

Louis racks his mind for a way to get out of the conversation but the woman starts speaking once again. ``It’s quite obvious that something happened but I don’t want you running away. I want it resolved.`` she demands. ``People are staring to notice the bad air between you and Niall. We cannot have that bad press. Now, tell me what you did.``

The boy whines. He doesn’t like admitting his mistakes but if she doesn’t pry the information from him then she’ll probably interrogate Niall instead. “He annoyed me so I told him to sod off.”

``Why? So you could walk in on him and call it even`` is her amused response.

Louis is flabbergasted. How did she even know that? He thinks of the possible people who could reveal it to the manager and one name comes to mind.

“Eleanor” He unintentionally chunters aloud. She is the only one he disclosed the story to; minus the part that he has a particular liking to the blonde and pleasures himself to the thought him, of course. “When I see that gossiping twa-“

``Oh, dear Louis. Don’t be so dramatic.`` she interrupts. ``I would have found out anyway, by her word or by my own methods. And it’s not like she clavered to anyone else so you can’t consider that gossip. Rest assured that I’m the only other person who knows and she divulged this to me because it is her job to.``

Louis wishes to ask why it is Eleanor’s job to expose him that way but the manager explains ``a part of her services is to ascertain your gender orientation is kept secret. If ever someone finds out then she is to immediately report to me.``

Regret consumes him. He should have never told anyone about it. “Damn it. I wouldn’t have said anything to her about myself if I knew she would blab it away to you.”

``She did not blab away the story of your life, only the fact that Niall witnessed you toss off to an erotica, homosexual in nature. But I do agree that you should have never told her. Do you know why that is, child?`` Madame B questions in a patronizing manner.

Louis knows better that to ask the ignorant ‘why?’ that would definitely lead to a scolding. “Why?” he does so anyway out of curiosity.

``Because it is I you should have told it to!`` she blares. ``A component of our agreement was that no one is to know of your homosexuality. If ever someone does get wind of it then you are – WERE`` she emphasises her voice on the word. `` -suppose to convey the incident to me so it could be contained!``

 “Sorry” is all Louis could susurrate.

``All is well now. Lucky that Niall hasn’t spoken of this to anyone and that he still wishes to have a decent friendship with you.`` Her tone returns to its cold and bored nature.

“Um, so, will I be punished?”

He could here the manager sigh at the other end of the phone. ``No, Louis but you have to end the rebuffing. The relationship you boys have is crucial to your reputation. Go talk to the lad. From what I’ve gathered, he has been nice enough and the least you could do is reciprocate is efforts. Understand?``

Louis nods. She may be a meddling, snoopy bitch but she does have a point.

She releases a mocking laugh. ``I do hope you did not just nod. Remember, I can’t see you so your responses must be verbal.``

“I didn’t!” He rejects, teeth grinding in humiliation. “I’ll talk to him. Could I ring off now?”

``Yes, you _may_.`` she rectifies in a motherly fashion.

“Goodbye, Emily.” He states and cuts the call. He gains a little pride in disrespecting her by using her first name. In wasn’t much but it’s a lot for a shallow-humoured Louis.

 

~

 

The first step to communicating with Niall is to knock at his door but Louis can’t seem do that. It has been months since he has shewed initiative to be genial with the Irishman.

 _I can do this._ He raises his fist to knock.

What the bloody hell? Of course I can’t. He recedes the knuckles.

 _Don’t be such a cissy._ He taps the wood lightly, creating no sound.

 _He’s probably asleep or left._ Louis retreats his feet, planning to trap himself in his room again.

``Fuck, baby. You’ve gotta sweet ass.`` it resonates within the room.

Louis is frozen at his tracks. Did Niall really follow his advice to wank? It sounds that he’s watching porn too.

``Yeah, oh god, fuck me. Fuck me hard.`` there is another voice but it was distinctly male. Is Niall watching gay porn? It can’t be. Niall is straight as a ruler. Or is he?

Without thinking, Louis barges in with the hopes of catching a salacious view of his dream boy.

He is quick to be disappointed though when he sees his dear blonde to be standing fully clothed. Niall isn’t even paying attention to the loud television behind him. He is inspecting the masses of gay pornographic DVDs scattered on his bed and in his hands.

“Lou! You came!” Niall looks up from the obscene videos. He walks over to the older lad and gives him a hug, not releasing the CD cases. The DVD cases scratch Louis’ back as he does so.

“Niall, what’s all this?” Louis inquires; gesturing to Niall’s clutched videos, after their embrace. The Brit is petrified at the massive quantity of it. There is at least three dozen.

“This is the gift I was talking about.” A grin is on Niall’s face. “I wanted to show you how I don’t care if you like blokes.”

There is guilt and felicity nipping within Louis; Guilt because, while he was busy being such a prick, Niall is finding ways to reconcile their brotherhood; Felicity, on the other hand, because Niall has gone to such lengths just to appease him.

“I figured that you might hate me because you thought I was judging you.” The Irishman continues. “but I don’t and I don’t think I ever will. You’re an incredible person, Louis. You’re always so confident and fun to be with. You look out for us but don’t expect anything in return. I admire you a lot. I just want you to know that I love you, boobear.”

Indefinable warmth flutters within Louis. Niall noticed all those things about him. The boy even worships him. The older lad knew that the ‘I love you, boobear’ part isn’t romantic but the intimate words are enough to plump out his heart otherwise. Maybe everything between them will be fine after all.

“I don’t hate you.” He walks over and embraces the blonde. “Thank you for all this. I’m sorry for being a cunt and all but I can’t tell you anything-“

“You don’t have to. ‘just happy you don’t hate me.” Niall interjects. He isn’t sure what happened to Louis but he isn’t going to push the boy. The Irishman noticed that Louis is receiving more calls from management so he supposed that the older male is just stressed from work.

Louis lets go from the bosom and gazes around. “I’m happy you got me gifts and all but you know we can’t keep ‘em.”

“Oh” Niall emits a small laugh. “Management probably won’t like it, huh?”

“No, they will not.”

“But ‘took a lot to get these here. Could we at least watch a few before I return them?” Niall asks. His face is down with disappointment knowing his efforts are for naught.

Louis reckons this to be a terrible idea since he’ll end up with a boner and can’t do anything about it because his best mate is in the same room but he can’t resist Niall’s sad face. The blonde would probably be bored or revolted anyway so the torture won’t be that long.

“Sure, why not. We can’t waste your hard work.”

Niall beams at that.

 

 

~

 

 

Louis is squirming with a pillow covering his raging genitals. Niall doesn’t notice because he is at the foot of the bed while the Brit is leaning on the headboard. 

They got a text from the boys that none of them are coming home tonight. Liam is sleeping at his girlfriend’s while Harry and Zayn are shooting an interview, two cities over, and settled to sleep at a hotel there.

“I’m going to skip the talking again. ‘s boring” The blonde notifies whilst he clicks the remote to fast forward the film.

It has been more than three hours since Louis agreed to this erotic anguish but Niall hasn’t exhibited any sign of relenting. He just plays one movie after the other. They must be at their ninth one now.

Louis isn’t sure if Niall is punishing him or is genuinely interested in the videos but it seems the latter reason is true. Niall stares intently at the screen, closely examining it, as if he is studying it.

The Brit doesn’t know how long he could hold it but when he saw the television presenting a small pale blonde, he decided that his throbbing length is at its limit.

“Nialler, I think this is enough. We watched plenty already.”

“We haven’t even gone through half” Niall mutters with discontent when he pauses the goggle box.


	3. Niall in Nouis - Part 1

 

“Sod off will yah!”

It was the words ramped to him whilst the door, yet again, slammed shut at his face. Niall didn’t mind Louis closing a physical door before him but when the door is a metaphysical form of their connection, it hurts.

Niall has been trying for weeks to wheedle his band mate to spend time with him but all his efforts, as always, were blasted into limbo. He simply wants to revive their mateship and make Louis happy. It’s quite obvious that the Brit is nothing but stressed and crestfallen these days and some fun would do him good.

He didn’t like it when Louis is sad. The lad has done so much for him and the other boys, making them smile and keeping them company and whatnot. Louis brought laughter and hope to the group. When the band was at its rocky moments during the X-factor, Louis cheered them up. When they lost, Louis was the one who told them not to give up and that they could find other ways. When they were about to be signed into a record label, Louis made sure they weren’t being nobbled into unfair conditions.

Louis. Louis. Louis.

Through so much, it is him that keeps them together. If you ask Niall who the leader is then it would be Louis, an intemperately certain answer. Sure, Harry is the front man and Liam is the most creditworthy but Louis is like the glue that binds them together or the oil that eases them to function. His words could either make them or break them. Niall reveres him. And like any other human being, he wants his idols to be happy. That’s why he did everything he can to jolly Louis up after a particular day he returned from an early meeting with their management.

Niall found it odd that only Louis and Harry were called but figured it must be due to the ‘Larry’ rumours on the account that the inseparable duo barely consorts each other now. After that tragic forced separation, Louis was not only grumpier but sassier than ever. He lashed out on anyone that got on his nerves, be it the interviewers or staff. Niall didn’t like this Louis. His Louis was confident and playful, not unapproachable and shutoff.

Niall didn’t think it was fair for Louis to be separated from his confidant but if Louis can’t be best buds with Harry then he himself would have to make do. He first invited Louis for a pint or two then they played a few pranks on Liam. They got together well; sharing humorous stories and stimulating hobbies. It wasn’t long before he got his old Louis back; so blithesome, so charming, so… _Louis._

The friendship flowered between the two boys as time passed but, like all roses, time withers its petals.

That day, that bloody dreadful day. Niall didn’t think that everything would be spifflicated with just a turn of a doorknob. All he planned was to show Louis a funny video one of their fans posted on Twitter but when he barged into Louis room, his eyes were presented with a different video and he was the one shown something.

His band mate was stark naked, attempting to cover himself with sheets, while his laptop played pornography. It wasn’t an uncommon scene since they’ve stuck with each other for a lengthy duration, long enough to see each other’s boy parts. What surprised him was that the film was of two men, seemingly resembling them and having sex.

“Don’t you ever knock!” Louis yelled. Niall didn’t know what to say. An unexpected truth descended upon him but he had so little time to let it sink it. Louis is gay. Should he ask about it? Should he ask if Louis’ girlfriend knows about this? So many questions, so sudden realizations; he didn’t know what to state but he knew that he didn’t want to alienate Louis because of this. So he decided to act normally and make the awkwardness into a joke.

Being the moron he is, he made a horrible situation abominable by opening his mouth. “Sorry. Didn’t know you were busy watching porn that looks like it has us in it.” and even adding a wink with the hopes of Louis finding the entirety of it all to be comical.

He didn’t find it comical. If there was anything comical during that time, it was Louis red face due to the immeasurable rage. Niall has never seen him so angry. It frightened him but, most of all, it agonized him because the closeness they once shared is now evanescent. His attempts for apologies and reconciliation were continuously discarded.

The blooming friendship has now decayed.

But Niall has a plan. He’s going to prove to Louis that they can still be friends and that he doesn’t care if the Brit is into birds or blokes. Everything will be as they should be; Louis is happy and Niall is by his side.

Now, if only the brunette would stop being so stubborn and accept Niall’s offer to go to his flat to see what he has bought. He didn’t want the surprise to be ruined but maybe if he tells Louis that the things purchased were for him then it would encourage his arrival. A text seems appropriate enough as a notification.

To: Tommo  
Stil in my rum if u chnge ur mind. Got u a gift

Niall doesn’t know if the lad will come or not but he plans to have everything perfect. His gifts must operate properly. He moves to his closet and pulls out a cardboard box, about half a meter tall and wide. With a spry rip, the tape concealing its contents is removed and the blonde opens the package. He mentally pats himself on the back for this one. It was quite a feat to obtain all these – using multiple fake names and accounts on an internet shop – but it is worth it if it entails a brotherhood restored. He extracts the items one by one, examining it and reading the titles.

‘Meat Lovers’, ‘Twink Express’, ‘Give it to Daddy’ ,‘Exclusive Boy Academy’, ‘All Hail that Ass’

They were titles of DVDs… pornographic DVDs… gay pornographic DVDs.

To crystallise, Niall Horan just bought a shitload of gay porno from the internet. And to specify shitload, the box repletes with roughly 40 to 50 of them. He didn’t know what his band mate likes so he just kept clicking on anything appealing to someone who likes men, which for him is anything that has the word ‘gay’ tagged to it. He’s not homophobic or adheres to the stereotype that gay people are attracted to every guy they see, he just doesn’t know better. The gay thing is quite new to someone raised in a conservative family.

After reading quite numerous, he can’t help but snicker. The titles are really funny. ‘ _Who even names these?_ ’ he thinks to himself. He returns to his plans to test the videos so he takes the first one that captures his attention (‘All Hail that Ass’, primarily because the name is amusing) and places it in the DVD player beneath the telly and in front of his bed.

The film opens with the company’s logo then carries on with the cast. The volume is on the low end as the actors converse so Niall increases it fully. Their talk is asinine and not at all related to sex but it is the impending dénouement; the ‘typical non-sex related event but they end up fucking anyhow’ plotline. Niall figures that gay porn isn’t that different from straight – or lesbian – porn.

Niall turns from the television and directs his attention to the DVDs. He meticulously lays each one on his bed, segregating them to their corresponding characteristics. He isn’t knowledgeable about the categories of homo erotica so he just bundles it by the teens/young guys, big bulky dudes, Asians, BDSM, I don’t know what that is, and that’s kinda funny.  The ‘that’s kinda funny’ section is for the ones that had weird names or covers like ‘Boy has Sex for a Burger’, ‘Mitty Finds his Ass’, or the Justine Beiber look-alike porn.

He’s a bit galvanised when the currently played movie thunders with pants and moans but remained unfazed otherwise because it is rather expected. Like straight – or lesbian – porn, they blether in hush but bonk in booms. He permits the racket, no one will hear anyway and if someone does then it would be Louis and that would be swell.

``Fuck, baby. You’ve gotta sweet ass.`` the TV sounds. Niall could do an eye roll at the _oh so_ generic line that’s for gay or straight porn but what do you expect from a pornography entitled ‘All Hail that Ass’. And then there goes the ``Yeah, oh god, fuck me. Fuck me hard.`` line. _Ooohh, haven’t heard that one before._

Niall drops his mocking in favour of returning to the task at hand. So, where should ‘Josh Cummings’ Adventures’ go? It could go to the ‘teens/young guys’ but it does fit the ‘that’s kinda funny’ class due to the cover boy being physically comparable to their drummer, Josh Devine. Maybe he could hide it Josh’s belongings as a prank and ---

There is a fulminant explosion caused by the door flying open.

Niall, along with containing his semi-heart attack, is preparing profuse excuses in his mind on why he has such an obscene collection of homosexual smut. There is no need though. It is only Louis, bearing such an eager expression. Niall guesses he’s excited over the thought of a present. Who knew Louis is so gift needy? But that doesn’t matter now, what’s important is that he’s here.

“Lou! You came!” he walks over the older and embraces him, forgetting to release his clutched videos.

“Niall, what’s all this?” Louis pulls away and gestures to what Niall is holding. The older is frightened and surprised but Niall is too busy rejoicing to notice.

“This is the gift I was talking about.” Niall explains with a grin on his face. “I wanted to show you how I don’t care if you like blokes.”

“I figured that you might hate me because you thought I was judging you.” The Irishman continues after he observes Louis’ apprehension. “but I don’t and I don’t think I ever will. You’re an incredible person, Louis. You’re always so confident and fun to be with. You look out for us but don’t expect anything in return. I admire you a lot. I just want you to know that I love you, Boobear.”

Niall utilises the Brit’s childish pseudonym in hopes of softening his heart. It works for Louis smiles at him which Niall returns. The words felt so fluid through his lips for they are all true. Louis is an admirable person for all his deeds and Niall couldn’t love or adore him more.

“I don’t hate you. Thank you for all this. I’m sorry for being a cunt and all but I can’t tell you anything-“

“You don’t have to. ‘just happy you don’t hate me.” Niall hastily splutters. He isn’t sure what happened to Louis but he isn’t going to pressure the boy. He noticed that Louis is receiving more calls from management so he supposed that it is just stress from work.

 “I’m happy you got me gifts but you know we can’t keep ‘em.” Stated in a this-is-quite-obvious tone.

“Oh” Niall chortles to hide his dismay. What was he thinking? Of course they can’t keep these. He isn’t sure if their management has knowledge of Louis’ sexual orientation but someone discovering such form of pornography in their keeping could heavily damage the band’s reputation. “Management probably won’t like it, huh?”

“No, they will not.” Louis concurs with a blithe exhale.

“But ‘took a lot to get these here. Could we at least watch a few before I return them?” So much time and money has been wasted on this ordeal and it will be morbidly disappointing if none of it bears fruit. Along with wanting the movies watched, Niall also wants to spend some time with his friend. Even if it is to watch lewd videos that only one of them will enjoy, it is already a great privilege in comparison to the amount of activities they’ve done together in the past weeks – which is zilch. Niall merely wishes to socialise with Louis, he misses him.

Louis stares down, as if to weigh the pros and cons of this, but agrees with a “Sure, why not. We can’t waste your hard work.” in the end.

Niall beams at that.

 

 

~

 

 

This is gay porn then; a man entering another man anally.

Niall views the movie with intensity. How can a dick even fit in there? Doesn’t it hurt? But if it does then why do they look like they’re in utter bliss. It just goes in again and again violently with loud slaps echoing in its wake. He wonders how it feels; if it is will cause pain or pleasure; if he will lose himself in a toe-curling, mind-blowing orgasm like the pornstar in the television.

The film ends with the roll of the credits none care for. Niall removes the DVD and replaces it with another one since they do have the time to watch another; maybe even 10 more. They got a text from the boys that none of them are coming home tonight. Liam is sleeping at his girlfriend’s (Danielle) while Harry and Zayn are shooting an interview, two cities over, and settled to sleep at a hotel there.

Niall presses play and sits down at the foot of the bed while Louis stays in the same position he’s been for the past 9 pornos, leaned against the headboard. Niall worries that his friend is bored because he hasn’t said a word since they begun. He even made sure to choose from the different categories he made but Louis remained idle otherwise. For the past three hours, Louis hasn’t said a word. He just sits there, far away from Niall, hugging a pillow.

“I’m going to skip the talking again. ‘s boring” Niall notifies in hopes of bringing excitement by omitting the draggy parts.

He inspects the DVD case of the movie he has moments ago played. The title is ‘Blond Fun’ and it has numerous pictures of young naked yellow-haired lads portraying raunchy actions. Speaking of ‘young naked yellow-haired lads’, there’s one appearing in the telly now.

There is a fleeting thought that Niall could be that guys since they do have the same body type and nearly the same shade of dirty blond but the idea is quickly discarded. He could never do what that lad does. Niall isn’t even gay. But the disregarded thought had its tingling residue because Niall still considers of the possible pleasure it could posses. It must be nice to be taken care of; to be held and engulfed. After watching so many videos, there is envy surfacing for the bottoms. They were being served so well; splayed across many objects and caressed in many ways. All they had to do was to submit to their partner and the other will take charge and satisfy them.

Niall is immersed in the film and his thoughts when a formerly silent voice grabs his attention. “Nialler, I think this is enough. We watched plenty already.” The actor hasn’t even begun to shed his clothes when Louis speaks up.

“We haven’t even gone through half” Niall mutters while he pauses the goggle box. He surprised himself at how whinny his voice was. Did he really like watching all this? As stated earlier, he isn’t gay. He shouldn’t be desiring any of this. This is all purely for Louis’ gratification.


	4. Niall in Nouis - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall watches something he apparently likes  
> Louis notices and helps him enjoy  
> Niall allows him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this profile is something like under new managements since the old users have gone bye bye. what i posted is an unfinished chapter that -iamim left. if you have nothing to read or want something nice to read while you wait for an update you could read this 
> 
> The Dog Days - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1795222/chapters/3848785
> 
> Its unique story and heartbreaking plus sweet moments make it an A+ for me. So go on and give it a try. 
> 
> -IHM

“We haven’t even gone through half” Niall mutters while he pauses the goggle box. He surprised himself at how whinny his voice was. Did he really like watching all this? As stated earlier, he isn’t gay. He shouldn’t be desiring any of this. This is all purely for Louis’ gratification. Yes, this is all for Louis. “and we have time to watch it anyway” Niall reasons as he runs his fingers over the remote control buttons. Niall outstretches his hand to continue the movie but a grip on his bicep prevents him from doing so.

“Niall, no. This ‘s enough” Louis bleated, still pulling Niall’s limb but now more forceful. It causes him to twist his torso and half-face Louis.

Niall sees how Louis is positioned, on his knees and leaning over him with cherry cheeks, and it enhances his own heartbeats enough to drum in his ears. With that ragged breath, bright blush, and protruding bulge, it is obvious why Louis pleas to stop.

“Oh, sorry. Probably too much for you, huh?” Niall quips with a casual laugh.

“Nah, just getting boring”

“C’mon, mate. It’s obvious you like watching it.” Niall glances down with a terse nod to indicate Louis’ self-explanatory erection.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be an arse about it.” Louis says as he looks down in shame but sees Niall’s bulge in doing so.

Niall follows Louis’ glance and looks away. He didn’t even know that he too is erect. It must be the draught in the room which caused it. It can’t be because of the films because he isn’t gay.

The arm is retracted but it is replaced by Louis’ advancing form. “maybe you like watching it as much as I do”. There is no teasing in the voice as Niall might expect but the amount of lingering curiosity moulded with the words only made it more frightening. When Louis is curious about something, it is never a promising premonition for he will hunt like a badger to unravel his opened mystery.

Niall fronts further to the edge of the bed, the proximity too close for comfort. “Nah, just want you to enjoy the gifts is all”. There is a shuffling behind him, the movement flows sound out of the sheets, as Louis shifts his position. Legs appear at either side of Niall and a human temperature radiates behind him. The breathe warming his ears prompts him to exclaim “but if you’re not enjoying anymore, we could stop.”

Niall scampers to stand but an arm snakes around his midsection and pulls him back to meet a firm chest. Louis pulls him further in the bed, Niall’s shins dangling at the edge. “Alright then. If you want me to watch, let’s watch.”

Louis reaches forward for the remote Niall left by the far side of the bed. The stretching of Louis brings Niall to bend and push the arm downwards to his manhood. Niall shouldn’t but the grazing motion excited his nether regions. As the arm applies pressure to the crotch, Louis speaks “As I said, we can’t waste your _hard_ work.”

The video plays. It’s one thing to watch it without interaction and another to watch it with a body stuck to your back and a breathe vellicating your neck. There was definitely discomfort but the source is unknown, it could be the closeness of his friend or tightness in his own pants.

Niall does his best to ignore the video and Louis’ body for both are, strangely enough, giving him a sort of titillating aura.

The blond boy in the video sits on the bed. Another enters the room. There is barely any chatter before the two commence with their debauchery. The smacking of the lips are heard and they grope each other over their clothes. And, like Niall, they are boiling, sweating, panting.

“Niall, can I ask you something?” Louis’ asks casually.

“What ‘s it?” This may not be the best time to have a conversation but Niall is more than grateful for the distraction. The room is heating up more than he wants and its starting to make him light headed.

“Why are you so interested in this?”

“”m not. Only watching with you, not really into it.” Niall looks down, no longer happy with the conversation but Louis has no intentions of letting it go.

Louis sighs and the arm he hasn’t removed from Niall’s abdomen pulls the body closer. “Maybe you are. Sure you don’t like boys?”

The question is asphyxiating. Niall never thought of it but now that it has been asked, he revisits his memories of ever being attracted to boys. There were times he thought of how pretty Zayn is or how amazing Liam’s abs are but it was all rationalised as admiration and not sexual attraction. Even that one time when he and Harry kissed each other because of drunken dare did nothing for him. “Ye, mate. Straight as they come.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to try.” Louis rests his chin on his shoulder. Niall is irritated at how reactive his body currently is. Simple manoeuvres and added pressures could make his breathe hitch. There is no ignoring the swelling within his trousers.

“There’s nothing wrong but I’m not gay.” Niall replies resolutely albeit breathless.

“It doesn’t make you gay” Louis whispers; tone is enticing and dangerous. “just curious”

Niall shivers at the words though the chill is not of mal-effect. To the contrary actually since the shudder that travels down his back is relaxing and warm; like a massage on the muscles close to the bones. It is, as if, every fibre of his being is telling him to submit and allow this. All is well for Louis is here to take care of him. There was never a person so willing to help Niall in terms of sexual development. But now there is and it is Louis of all people. The man he looked up to and thrived to lenify. Would it be so wrong to surrender himself, even if it is only for tonight?

Louis slide back a few inches and Niall falls into him. He hasn’t even realised his boneless body has been relying on the chest for support. With this position, he could feel Louis’ full mast on his upper back. And he feels it more when Louis hauls him up so that lips are on his ear, tickling the cartilage as words are imparted. “Up we go.”

Niall barefacedly mewls. He is far too relaxed to remember shame and his slowly hazing mind is enhancing every touch. The moving lips, possessive arm, and dragging cock on his back all feel so good.

Sounds of belts being unfastened and zippers pulled down are heard from the television. Louis moves his hand lower. The other placed on Niall’s thigh and slowly moves up. With a few tugs, Niall is alike the blond in the video, dacks unbuttoned but the tool still strained within pants.

“Lou” the voice could be interpreted as protest but Niall’s passive limbs guarantee otherwise.

“Hush now, Ni. Watch.” Louis palms him.  The movements are dextrous and in sync with the pornography. Only when the actor released the blond’s manhood from its fabric confines did Louis do the same.

Niall gasps as the cold air bosoms his length and whimpers when Louis warm hand engulfs it. He pumps the shaft in rhythm with the scene. Every stoke, caress, twist, and teasing of the head was emulated.

There is a small voice in Niall’s head that says this is wrong. _I’m straight!_ He tries to focus on that in hopes that it could give him strength to stop this. But it is futile. His body wants this. Louis touches and attention is powerful enough to mute any resistance he has. He yields to what is happening and being done to him. He does as he is told; “just watch.”

The scene of the porno is sultry and unhurried. The pleasurer takes his time with rod while giving soft kisses to the other’s neck. He lowers the trail of kisses to the navel then laps at the prick he has been continually nursing.

Niall feels the mouth on his nape and the cooling of the saliva that is left. He feels the hand beneath his shirt, rubbing his chest to his stomach and down to his navel. He hears Louis spit on his hand and rub it on the hard cock. It is so beautiful how the fantastical film could be experienced personally.

The actor’s lips gorges lower and the pleasuree raises his legs to allow the eager tongue. He moans loudly as the muscle is accompanied by a finger. Niall’s mind fogs in ecstasy as he unintentionally copies the actions by bending his legs. He licks his lips, bracing himself for the intrusion. He never thought to take it up the ass before but the idea seems so attractive in his incoherent thoughts.

“Niall?” Louis sounds surprised. Niall immediately closes his thighs and tries to withdraw from him. Louis releases his hand from the length but embraces the boy. “Stop it. Stop running away, will you? It’s fine.”

“No it’s not! I don’t want to do this.” Niall counters, suddenly sober.

“Really?” Louis says in a sarcastic tone only he can do. “This little man says otherwise.” He holds the prick tightly but doesn’t stroke to ensure pressure but minimal pleasure.

“It’s just impulse. You know how it is. We pop random boners all the time.”

“Niall!” Louis exasperates. “Enough. Stop lying. Answer me honestly-“

“Alright, I like it. Please.” Niall humps the air to gain friction from the hand but Louis merely laughs and moves his hand on Niall’s thigh instead.

“That wasn’t what I was asking. And it’s pretty obvious anyway.” Niall is annoyed with the mocking but his aching groin cannot be left unattended. He’d be damned if he lets this gobshite tease him any longer. He takes matters into his own hand, quite literally, as he reaches out and pumps his erection rapidly before Louis stops him. And indeed he stopped with a weighty slap on the forearm. “None of that.”

Niall didn’t listen and continued to stroke himself hoping for completion. He heard Louis tsk before restraining his hand. Niall begged “just let me get off” and used his other hand to jerk off.

There was a quick shuffling and before Niall knew it, he was on his stomach with his hands above him. Louis weight is bearing him down and restraining his disobeying limbs. When he tried to move his arms, the fingers around it became tighter.

“Ouch, Louis, you’re hurting me.”

“Then stop squirming. Now, do you want-“

“For fuck’s sake! I said I want it. Will you stop being a prick and let me cum?” Niall humped the mattress. The smooth sheets fondled his raging, neglected manhood.

“I will, Niall, I will.” Niall stopped his movements when Louis squeezed his ass not so chastely. “I know you like it when I stroke you.  I want to know if you want me to do anything else.”

An audible gulp was heard from the blond. He was trying to avoid that humiliating question. His sexuality is doubtful at best when he allowed another man to lay his hands on his little man. But letting things enter his backdoor seals the deal. “There isn’t.”

“There’s nothing to worry about. It’s perfectly normal to experiment.” He only noticed his hands where free when 10 fingers slithered up and down through the mounds of his ass. He inhaled lengthily. It tickled but it didn’t make him laugh like tickling usually does. It relaxed him.

His breathe slowed as he the barely there massage continued. “I know what you mean but it’s gay, Louis. I’m not gay.”

“You aren’t, babe.” Louis kissed his nape as his bottom is caressed and he allowed it. “It’s stimulation. Guy’s jack off each other all the time because it feels good. How should this be any different?”

“So it’s like one of those No Homo, Bro stuff.” Niall jested, uncomfortable with the serious atmosphere.

Louis chuckled. “Yeh, just like that. So, you want me to?”

Niall spun around and met with Louis’ smiling face. “Um… it’s just… well…” He couldn’t form the right words, or any words, so he nodded hoping to prevent any humiliating babble.

“Okay,” Niall gasped when Louis’ hand was once again on his dick. The free hand roamed under the Irishman’s shirt to explore his chest. “Got anything we could use for lube?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read the original writer's notes(no, this isn't my story) for the next chapter and Louis doesn't have sex with Niall and only fingers him. It's supposed to make way for a series. There's going to be another story where this left off but it's Harry who get Niall titled "How Narry Happens" which is about Harry watching Niall do himself with a dildo and ultimately taking his virginity. 
> 
> I just want to ask you guys. Should I follow the original path of the story or should I just let Louis screw Niall and get it over with. I'm really thinking about just letting Louis take Niall's V card. Tell me what you think please.
> 
> -IHM

**Author's Note:**

> if there are mistakes or errors please tell me so i can set it straight. as i said, im winging this. no plot outline or plans for the future. your comment may or may not affect my work greatly. even my name says im just an amateur writer.
> 
> this was posted before but i had problems with the profile. your comment and kudos are greatly appreciated. it makes me want to write more.


End file.
